How could this happen?
by AmericanSephiroth
Summary: How will the Power Puff Girls react when Sephiroth invades townsville?rated M for possible content later? Disclamer as done by Sephiroth: AmericanSephiroth does not own any of the characters mentioned or the location if he did he wouldnthave written this
1. Chapter 1

**How Is This Possible?**

This is a PPG and FFVII crossover. how will the Power puff girls react when a tall, pale, evil man with a 10 foot sword comes to town? read and find out...

**Characters**

**Sephiroth (age-30)**

**The Power Puff Girls (blossom bubbles and buttercup age-18)**

**The Rowdy Ruff Boys (brick boomer butch age-19)**

Sephiroth POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"where am I?" he stood up and looked around to see a town full of people and he was the only one dressed in a trench coat while holding a sword. He saw six flashes of light one pink, one red, one aqua, one blue, one lime, and one green. _Please note that the RRB and the PPG are together now maybe i will make another story about that but who knows?_ he examined them carefully he figured out that the colors that were related were a couple. he had been in a situation like this before though there was one more."who are you?" he asked calmly. he had any knew one person that could fly without wings and that was himself.

RRB and PPG POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The male with shoulder length black hair answered "better question who are you?" the three girls faced him two of which shot him a "go-to-hell" look, after all they knew nothing about this man who appeared in their new world all they knew is they saw a man in black laying on the ground wearing black. they notice the man with a voice that could make angels sing in joy say "I am Sephiroth." the six said in unison "Sephiroth?" He seemed almost offended that they had not heard of him before. "Yes I am Sephiroth." they noticed he had a sword at his waist that was at least as tall as two of any of them. the immature blue one burst out laughing " what a freak! what kind of name is Sephiroth?? and better yet this guy uses a SWORD!!!"

Sephiroth POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone with half a brain could see hatred in Sephiroth's wintry green eyes. he said nothing but rather he flew forward and landed a kick so violently on Boomer that it sent him almost into space."my name means god for a reason." he turned and noticed the two other boys and the green girl laughing at the misfortune that had befallen Boomer. however the girl in blue was not amused at what had happened to her lover and charged at him. Her hardest punch connected with Sephiroth's face. his head flung back though he did not fall, he merely flipped his head back and brushed the stray silver lock that had fallen in front of his eye. boiling rage was in his eyes he was about to attack bubbles when suddenly "WHAM!!" a large monster slammed his hand down on him thinking he was a friend of the power puff girls. His sword drawn he used his strength to lift the monster up high into the air and throw him even higher. he flew up and held his sword out. the monster fell split in two by mere edge of Sephiroth's sword. he flew back down, by this time Boomer had returned from his round-the-world trip the six superheroes stood in awe of his sheer power. The Mayor of the city came to Sephiroth and congratulated him for his heroism "Thank you mister....." he looked "Sephiroth."


	2. chapter 2 battles aftermath

_**I apologize for the short first chapter I shall make up for it in this chapter.**_

**Brick: can I do the disclaimer this time?**

**Me: Sure**

**Brick: AmericanSephiroth does not own the Power Puff Girls series or the characters nor does he own Final Fantasy or any of the characters in it because if he did he would be having a cup of tea with Sephiroth himself.**

PPG and RRB POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom went over to Sephiroth and looked at him curiously "are you a hero from wherever you are from? She heard him say a simple response (she learned to expect simple short responses from him) "ex-hero, now I am merely a man of power." she looked surprised but kind of expected it. Bubbles had Boomer by the back of his shirt "I'm so sorry for attacking you" she held Boomer up "say sorry." he looked pitiful but all the same he apologized " I'm sorry." He heard a small snicker come from Butch "he's so whipped." no sooner than that buttercup grabbed him up and said "oh, and like you aren't?" "dammit" brick had learned a bit faster than those two and kept his mouth shut. Blossom said "learned have we?"

Sephiroth POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth said to the six young ones(well compared to him they were young.) "I accept your apologies but I don't think you should treat your boyfriends like that." he then laughed a little from his own sarcasm. He then turned to the mayor. " I suppose I should get going if I can find out how I got here. The mayor said to him "oh no no you are welcome to stay here as long as you like since the girls are in college with the boys maybe we could use a hero who doesn't need to be excused from class to save our town." he looked at the mayor "i suppose I could since I don't really have much to go back to." the mayor then said to him "well that is terrific. though do you have a place to stay friend?" He shook his head.

PPG and RRB POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well mayor he could stay with us." blossom said. "WHAT!!!!!!????" brick looked dumbfounded "why stay with us." he snickered a little then said "What you got a crush on hi...OW!!!!" he received a sharp kick to the shin from Blossom. "what the fuck was that for?" "you know damn well what it was for brick." she turned to Sephiroth " I'm sorry you'll have to forgive my asshole boyfriend." Brick then made another joke "well as long as I don't catch you two fucking he can stay." blossom sent another swift kick to him at his chest. "next time I'll aim lower." Brick remembered a time before when she did that and whispered to himself " I couldn't feel my nads for a week after that." Bubbles turned to Sephiroth "so you said you were an 'ex-hero' what does that mean exactly?" "BUBBLES!!" buttercup interrupted " you are such a airhead. You know what that means, he is a villain." Bubbles countered "well if he is such a villain then why did he save our town?" "point taken." Bubbles flew up to Sephiroth's cheek and kissed him on the cheek. "thanks for saving us" Boomer's mouth was in hell at this point."why did you just kiss him" she just let out a small sigh and said "just checking" Boomer replied with "what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bubbles was spaced out like usual because keeping her attention was difficult. She then thought to herself "he smells like roses and tastes like vanilla. But he is probably taken, dammit" she let out a long sigh._ Now before I go any further the kissing reference was from the first episode the rowdy ruff boys were in where they exploded from a kiss on the cheek._After all of this Butch seemed a little interested in Sephiroth just because of how powerful he was he got his attention "how did you get so strong Seph?" he wanted to at least get friendly with someone who he knew could most likely kick his ass because at heart Butch was terrified of anyone tougher than him._ Kind of makes you wonder who fucks who while those two have sex?_ He heard Sephiroth reply " most of it is natural but also Mako energy and SOLDIER training as well. He pulled out a materia each matching the color of the heroes he each handed them one. "here a gift. This is crystallized Mako or materia each color has a specific power or a type. He then pulled out an ominous black materia "this one however is the strongest of all it possesses the power to destroy the earth with ease." each hero looked at their materia. Boomer having not listened to the whole conversation tried to eat it thinking it was cotton candy and as luck would have it, it was a thunder materia . BZZZZZTTTT! He fell to the floor Butch and Brick were rolling on the floor laughing like hyena's. "What an idiot" they both said in unison. Bubbles ran over "Boomer are you o........." BZZZZZTTTT she landed somewhere between Townsville and Citysville. At this point Blossom was worried and buttercup was unable to breathe from laughing so hard. _Well folks that's about all for this chapter. Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow so peace out and also rate and review or I shall have you beaten with a wet noodle :P_


	3. Chapter 3 flashback part 1

_OK people I have gotten some comments about a few plot holes in my story. So this entire chapter will be one giant plot fixer for this fanfic. Note this is nothing but a flashback._

_Blossom:can I do the disclaimer with brick_

_Me:OK but no funny business -looks at Brick- DAMMIT PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON BRICK!._

_Brick: OK -pulls pants up- _

_Me: can we just do the disclaimer already?_

_B&B:OK_

_B&B:AmericanSephiroth owns nothing except the order in which this fanfic was written in he does not own ff7 or the PowerPuffGirls _

Sephiroth Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have returned Cloud." he charged towards Cloud. Their battle was rather similar to his past with him winning severely. "its over." he impaled him multiple times with violent stabs "ill kill you." cloud said nothing but pulled out a multicolored materia and cast it. Sephiroth was engulfed in the light and was teleported into Townsville._ Wewt! I have now explained Sephiroth's entrance into Townsville._

PPG&RRB Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_------------------------------------------1 year Ago-----------------------------------------------------------_

"Blossom!" bubbles yelled "look out!" The Rowdy Ruff Boys though grown and 18 are not much more mature then when they were 5. a car flew and landed on top of her "All right that's it!" Blossom flew out from under the car and picked up the damaged bulk of metal and used it like a spear on Brick's abs. "not bad Red. But I hate to spoil this for you but look up." both Butch and Boomer had grabbed a whole skyscraper out of the ground and dropped it over blossom's head. "holy shi-" _talk about heavy lifting eh? _"Blossom!" both bubbles and Buttercup came to help the downed Blossom. _Note I purposely made the three girls lift because I wanted it to be clear that the boys were slightly stronger yet less intelligent._ "are you OK?" "yeah I think so...." the three boys then landed in front of the three girls Boomer was the first to speak "heh heh sorry 'bout that we just needed to get your attention." Butch was next he turned to brick "boss are you sure we HAVE to do this?" Brick replied sternly "for the millionth time yes we have to Butch ask again and ill let your ass face HIM alone." Blossom replied "HIM? You mean the cross-dressing demon guy/girl thing?" "the same......" "well what do you need our help for we could beat Him alone and so can you." "yeah I wish it was that simple Red" "what do you mean?" "well Him got a little jacked up on about 6 gallons of chemical x and also he dipped his clothes in antidote x so we cant touch him same as you. So to make a long story short we know you are smarter than us and we need a plan because we kinda got our asses handed to us once already." Buttercup interrupted "wait why is he going after you?" Butch cut her off "that's none of your business Cup" Brick slapped Butch on the back of his head "Be quiet dammit." Bubbles asked this time "yeah why would he be going after you guys I mean he was the one who brought you back from Hell in the first place." Boomer opened his mouth but Brick merely said "quiet Boomer" This time Blossom said "answer the question Brick." Brick said nothing "do it or we wont help" Brick gave in "ALLRIGHT!!! He is trying to kill us because he believes we are in love with you three and he cant risk having us together!" "that's the reason Him is trying to kill you three?" "yes." "are you in love with us?" all three boys turned redder than Brick's hair tie. Boomer answered "well...." that was followed by a very swift slap to the mouth by brick "will you shut your goddamn mouth Boomer? I don't want you answering questions like that because you always give the answer that while it may be true still we may not want to say." Brick put both hands over his mouth and thought to himself "dammit I'm becoming more of a loudmouth than Boomer." Blossom gave him a weird look. Brick noticed her face was red as well. "well Red now you know will you help us?" "Maaaaaayyyyyyybe if we have time." "oh come on blossom. Please?" "fine but you owe us" _Faithful readers that may be the indication of oncoming lemony goodness in later chapters. _"OK we'll do whatever it takes each of us but only after we beat Him. Agreed?" "OK Brick but don't be surprised at what you have to do..........." "OK fine" _little did he know all three girls minds were in the gutter like always. Well it was uncommon for blossom but for the other two it was almost a given_. "well what did you have in mind Red?" "oh you'll see Brick You'll see." She thought for a second before saying "Dammit Brick get your mind out of the gutter." _Oh delicious irony. Well readers there will be one more flash back until the next "advancement" of the story and I'm debating whether or not to make chapter 4 a lemon or not...... Nah I'm playing it will be. So your perverted little minds will have to wait until next chapter :P oh and rate & Review or trolls will eat your eyes with rusty spoons. _


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback part 2

(Well lo_yal readers this is the start of chapter 4 unlike in previous chapters this will be solely based on the past of the PPG and RRB. Also, I have been getting a few messages from readers saying my chapters weren't spaced out enough or my A/Ns were hard to pick apart from the rest of the story well I am going to correct those. Starting now my author's notes will be in parenthesis and italicized and I will use more paragraphs rather than a wall of text and now its time for the disclaimer.)_

_Bubbles: can I do the disclaimer?_

_Me: Sure_

_Bubbles: -stares at blade of grass- ooh pretty grass._

_Me: Bubbles?_

_Bubbles: oh right sorry, AmericanSephiroth does not own the PPG in any way, shape , or form._

The 6 heroes were traveling across the sky quickly trying to find Him. Blossom asked "do you know exactly where to find Him Brick?" "well he should be at home right now but attacking Him in Hell might be a bad idea." "good point. Well do you know how we could lure Him out?" "unfortunately... yes.?" "how." "well one of his worst nightmare was to see us..." "seriously? Are you gonna say what I think your gonna say?" "well if you think I'm saying see us fuck then yeah that would be correct." "wow, really Him is afraid of that?" "not so much that as the concept of us having a relationship and teaming up against him"

Buttercup interrupted "wait so your saying we have to have sex to lure the devil out of hell so we can kill him?" Butch followed "exactly Cup," "stop calling me Cup." "all right BC we don't have too much choice here." "you have fuckin' choice you just want to have sex so you three could lose your virginity right?"

Boomer then said "look if we were only after that we would buy a cheap whore but that's not why. I'm serious." Bubbles chimed in "well he seems serious enough maybe we should trust them after all we all three liked them at one point, and don't get me started on some of the things you've done Buttercup, or you Blossom. So, don't pretend like you're not interested okay?" "wow Bubbles actually told you two off, never saw that coming."

Blossom then asked "well where should we go" Brick asked "how about your place?" "why my place?" "because we don't have a home and I don't have the money to rent a motel room." "all right fine the professor's out of town so all right." all three girls asked in unison "will we each or only one" Brick replied" knowing Him he would wait for only one but if all three of us did it he would be there in only a few seconds. (_Well here's a warning if you are offended by sexual material you should definitely stop here because most of the rest of this chapter is a lemon. Also I am dividing this part of the fanfic into three POVs. Also, these three couples "events" happen at approximately the same times though in different rooms.)_

-Blossom&brick POV-

Blossom had caved in and started to undress herself. Brick seemed annoyed "C'mon Red show some passion, I know you're in love with me so show it. Blossom turned red, whether it was from embarrassment or anger is unknown, "you want passion..." She tackled him to the bed "you'll get passion." Brick smirked "oh so you like it rough huh?" he flipped her over and started ripping her top off. Blossom slammed him back "oh no you don't" she tore his top from his body and threw it on the floor "you're my bitch not the other way around." she started biting at his neck leaving marks. Brick, in all of his chauvinist arrogance, wasn't about to let her dominate him. "heh Red didn't know you needed sex THAT bad." he flipped her over and unhooked her bra. Brick, as much as he hated to admit it was still a virgin and was inexperienced. He started to rub her rosy pink nipples and put one in his mouth lightly nibbling on the small tip. Blossom moaned lightly but came to her senses and thought _"why does he get all the fun?"_ Blossom just laid there and let Brick pleasure her breasts. Brick however had another thing in mind... he started rubbing around her pussy feeling how wet she became "so red you enjoy me doing this to you? How about this?" he pulled her panties down to her ankles and began pleasuring her with his tongue licking her warm but still delicate core with his novice tongue. Blossom began to moan uncontrollably and then used what was left of her conscious mind to flip him back over. She wasted little time removing his pants and noticing his larger than usual member. Brick had to let out a remarked "Amazed yet?". Blossom simply rolled her eyes and started to straddle him she started letting him in inch by inch until he surprised her by thrusting up. The moment he did that she was caught off guard and he flipped her over again. Brick again had no experience so he just mimicked what he saw in the countless porn movies the three boys owned. The "technique"(_ahem_) worked a bit. He started to thrust slowly then sped up. Blossom moaned while brick had more of a grunting sound but that could have also been from the constant struggle both of them were having staying on top of the other. Blossom knew at this point at least that she was dangerously close to her climax but like her male counterpart was too arrogant and stubborn to admit defeat so she used a little cheating, she took in a deep breath and let out a very brief sonic scream disorienting Brick, she then picked him up, brought him to the ceiling and flipped over slamming him and her into the now probably destroyed or at least severely damaged bed himself first and her on top. This was definitely enough to send them both over the edge and their sexual struggle had finally came to an end... in a tie.

-Bubbles&Boomer POV-

Bubbles and Boomer were casually holding hand sitting on the bed, heads moving side to side at the same pace, in the same direction, at the same time. A perfect but mostly brainless couple unlike their other brothers/sisters respectively the guy was slightly more intelligent but far less innocent. Bubbles broke the pattern first and calmly asked "so what are we supposed to be doing again?" Boomer finally stopped moving his head and thought he was going to pull a Casanova move and just simply say "this" he held her head up to be eye level with his and basically initiated a make-out session. Boomer, the devious Bubbles as one might say, started feeling under Bubbles's shirt. Bubbles gasped slightly and instinctively repeated his movements. And as mirrored reflections do they started removing each others clothing in perfect unison. Bubbles surprisingly made the first move and got on top of him. Boomer looked at her strangely unlike her he pretty much had no idea what to do yes it was true the three boys owned a large collection of pornography but usually Brick had one half and Butch the other so like always he was left out in the cold. Bubbles tried her best to be sexy but like always it came out more cute "so are you ready Boomer?" Boomer at this point had a slight look of confusion. He jumped slightly when he realized that Bubbles was giving him a blowjob. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the girl he had a literal obsession with bobbing her head on his "little Boomer" as he called it. She only did that for a few seconds though seeing as she didn't particularly want to make him release so soon. She then finally started to straddle him like she had seen in the movies that she and her sisters watched to "ease their tensions" _(tsk tsk PPGs I thought you were better than that) _She, like Blossom, was still a virgin she couldn't say for sure about Buttercup all though she suspected she had lost her virginity a while ago. She however made an amateur mistake and just dropped on Boomer. That goes without saying harbored ill effects for her. Boomer nearly jumped up and said "are you ok?" Bubbles nodded and resumed moving up and down. Boomer was content to let her do all the work because he knew that making her mad was a bad idea so he simply laid back and let her take over. Her movement soon started to speed up her primal urges were beginning to take over. After only a few short lived seconds her paces was nearing an unbelievable speed she tightened up and this pushed both her and Boomer over the edge and she collapsed on top of him completely exhausted.

-Buttercup&Butch POV-

Buttercup and Butch's sex is a lot more rough than anybody else's probably ever will be. Buttercup didn't trust Butch she thought the boys were lying to them, just trying to use them for sex. She told herself she wouldn't let anyone use her like that again. Butch finally spoke up "What's the matter Cup? In to girls?" Buttercup was pissed when she heard that. Anytime any guy said that to her they were on the receiving end of a violent ass kicking. She charged at him and tried to punch him square in the face. He caught her hand and laughed. "you know Cup I know your moves or did you forget?" She kept punching at him he kept ducking and moving side to side. "Cup fighting like that is only going to prove to me that you like to fuck girls." He kept a straight face knowing he was baiting her and knowing completely that she would fall for it. Buttercup turned redder than Blossom's bow. She lunged at him "so you want me to prove I'm straight? How's this" she pressed her face against his almost like a lion would at a piece of meat. She didn't waste any time ripping his clothes like a feral creature and hers as well. Buttercup was never one for foreplay she wanted to fuck and be done that was her philosophy. She forced him inside her while making her face connect with his. Their sex was like a violent swirl of un-rhythmic thrusting, bites, punches, kicks, and body slams. Buttercup was never afraid to admit violence was a major turn on for her. All though sometimes it cost her. One time Bubbles walked in on Buttercup masturbating to a video recording of herself violently beating the Gangrene Gang to a bloody pulp. Butch was the same way but he was definitely more into sadistic torture rather than just a beating. But her efforts paid off after all of the violence to each other the both finally reached their limit and came at the same time.

(_Now if you stopped_ _reading you may continue now because the lemon part of the story has ended although I'll probably make another lemon in a few more chapters probably not this lengthy but it will probably still be a bit better than this one and its my first lemon here so how was it?)_

-PPG&RRB POV-

Shortly after getting dressed of what remained of some of their clothes or in ,some cases replacing what they had, the sky turned a deep red and the ground began to shake. Hell had very literally broken open and there was Him standing tall in a truly Demonic form. His voice roared deeply not having even the slightest tinge of femininity it usually was full of. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU SIX ARE DOING!" Him's chemical X overloaded form was quite a good size larger than most creatures that even attacked the city. Brick was the first to say "now do you see what we were afraid of?" Blossom was nervous, impressed, and terrified all at the same time she couldn't bring herself to speak all she could do was nod slowly. She soon shook off that feeling and said "Ok everyone... attack!" they all fought in the same fighting style they usually did with large monsters. Blossom and Brick using complex patterns to confuse the enemy and check for weaknesses. Buttercup and Butch charging headstrong into the enemy. And of course Bubbles and Boomer copying either one they felt was smart to do. Him was to powerful for these tactics and simply grew four more arms and slammed each of the six super-humans into the ground effortlessly. Like always the six heroes tried again and again and again until each of them were bruised and bloody. Him's laugh was thundering over the city causing it to shake. Blossom had a thought _"maybe us together sexually was his biggest fear but I think I have an idea" _She noticed that Him's skin was sightly paler under his chest. She told everyone to charge at his chest full power at the same time in the same place. They figured it was worth a shot so everyone charged at Him full speed turning into basically a giant white meteor charging at the monstrous Him piercing his chest completely and splitting the behemoth in half. When the two halves of the corpse had hit the ground a pillar of fire had consumed the body and it vanished. All damage done to the city was suddenly repaired and the six saviors of the city were perfectly fine. Like always the mayor congratulated the heroes and all seemed well. Soon afterwords the RRB and PPG lived together and handled major threats together even though Him was gone or so they thought then one day a new person awoke in their town and well...

_(PHEW! finally got this monster out of the way so yeah I have now cleared up the massive time hole so now I can move onto the next part of the story so now it is up to speculation what happens next although I intend to update very soon with chapter 5 so write reviews and so on and so forth. Like always see you later and chapter 5 will be up soon so PEACE!)_

_(PS: if you have any suggestions I'll be glad t hear them and who knows I might use them so until next time faithful readers AmericanSephiroth out!) _


End file.
